A Few Short Pages
by SilvaBells
Summary: Charles is a book shop owner and Erik is a bartender. Both are lonely but some how find each other. Cherik Book shop AU Fluff Rated T for smut
1. Chapter 1

Charles Xavier, someone you've probably never heard of, is the owner of a small book shop you've probably never heard of in a small town you've probably never heard of. He wasn't like most boring book store owners.

No, Charles was special. And no not in the "You're all special butterflies!" kinda bull shit.

Now Charles could read minds. He could dig through your memories and he always wins the guess-a-number game. But Charles and his sister Raven were alone.

Raven could change her appearance. Almost like a shapeshifter. Raven, unlike Charles, loved people. All day Raven was out and about meeting people and making friends.

In fact she was leaving work early today just to hang out with some of her friends. Charles, on the other hand, took a double shift just to make sure he had enough money for himself. He didn't have to work. He was so rich he could hire a new butler for every day of the week and still never go broke.

But that's not what this story is about. No, this story is about another boy named Erik.

Erik was different, just like Charles and Raven. And Erik was alone, just like Charles and Raven. And Erik wanted to find someone like him, just like Charles. And Erik wanted to find the person he'd spend the rest of his life with, just like Charles. And Erik believed that that person didn't exist and even if they did they would never accept him for the true creature that he was, just like Charles.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik woke up in his small apartment that he has to himself. He pays for it himself.

"Morning Salem," Erik said as he walked into the kitchen. It was 1:30 PM, which was morning to him.

He waved his hand and the metal food bowl lifted into the air and found itself in Erik's hand.

Salem, the small kitten, rubbed himself on Erik's leg and purred. Erik opened the cabinet and moved his finger so a can of cat food floated and opened itself. The food placed itself in the bowl and Erik waved his hand so it was back where it belonged.

This was Erik's gift. He could move metals. It was a useful gift. He never had to go to an auto shop when he got in a crash. He never had to worry about losing his keys.

And the occasional bullet being shot that he could stop in the blink of an eye. But mostly he could do fillings himself.

Erik wasn't a welder, or a mechanic, no Erik worked at a bar. He worked long, late, mind numbing hours.

He had a couple hours to kill before he needed to get ready for work. So he'd take a shower so he doesn't smell like cigarettes and liquor. Then he'd watch a movie with his cat. If he had time he'd go for a run, then take another shower. Eat then get changed and go to work.

He had to dress in all black. Erik didn't mind, he looks good in black. But it doesn't matter. No one would see him look good.

Yeah, sure people would see him. But no one actually looks at the bartender. Especially if you don't have boobs.

"Bye Salem," Erik said to his only friend. "I'll be back by 6:30."


	3. Chapter 3

"Charles please come out with me!" Raven begged him.

"Raven tonight is my night off and I want to write," he said.

"You can write at work!" She said, "And you don't even need to work."

"But I like working," he said and rolled his eyes.

She sat next to him on his couch, "Charles please just this once," she folded her hands and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "You can leave when ever you want."

Charles sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair. "And my friend Hank really wants to meet you."

Alright he'll stay for at least an hour, at the most two. But he wasn't going to end up drunk off his ass like last time.

"Alright," he sighed. Raven jumped up in joy. "But I'm not going to stay long."

The siblings got changed into something nicer. Raven put on that small black dress she's been saving.

Charles? He put on a blue button down and black pants. He put a cardigan over top and put on a bow tie. Prepare to get laid.

"Charles what the fuck are you wearing?" Raven asked.

"I dressed nice, you said dress nice."

"No," she walked over in her high heels. She took off his bow tie and his cardigan. "There."

The two took a car of theirs. Raven picked the fastest, loudest car they had just to show off to Hank.

When the two got there Raven almost instantly saw Hank.

"Hey Raven, you look amazing," he said as he went to kiss her.

"Hank this is Charles," she said turning away unsure if Charles would approve of kissing in front of him.

Charles didn't want to read anyone's mind tonight. This boy was special to Raven and he didn't want to know what he was thinking about her, especially when she's wearing that dress, so he wouldn't even try. "Nice to finally meet you," Charles smiled.

The couple went off to hide on the dance floor and Charles sat and began to write.

Party hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik noticed the man sitting and waiting. He walked over to him. "May I get you anything to drink?" He asked.

Charles looked up and was slightly surprised by how... What's the word I'm looking for?... Hot (yeah that works) this guy was. He almost forgot what the question was. "I uh yes I'll just have a tea?"

Erik looked at the pale man blankly. He wanted to punch him in the jaw for being an idiot. "Are you fucking joking?" He thought.

But Charles heard it, not because he was reading him but because he was so focused on him it just happened.

"Sir this is a bar," Erik said simply.

"Sorry," Charles cleared his throat. "Just a beer."

"Right away, sir," he said and turned away. "Great," he thought, "Beer drinkers don't tip."

Charles didn't think anything of it. He tips, well. The man opened his book and picked up his pen. He re-read what he had on the last couple pages.

Erik came back with the beer, "Here is your drink sir."

"Thanks," he smiled. Erik left then Charles began to write. He was writing a love story but honestly he was bull shitting everything. He knew nothing about love.

The love part hasn't even started. It's just a bunch of stupid exposure and he knows it.

The closest thing he's ever felt to love is how he feels about Raven. But she's his sister and that's a completely different kind of love.

Erik watched as the man wrote. He didn't even look at his drink. He just wrote straight through all night.

Around 3AM Raven walked up to Charles. "Charles!" She yelled over the loud music, "Hank is gonna drive me home!"

Charles didn't even flinch. He was way too far into his story to hear the outside world. She grabbed the keys on the table and wrote on a napkin that she was leaving with the car.

Erik hated drunk people mostly because they were idiots. He kicked 5 people today. That beats his record of 3 people in one night.

The hours passed so slow and he felt like he'd never be able to go home and sleep. He cleaned up all that he could now so that he could leave as soon as everyone left.

At 5:50 the music stopped and the DJ left. Everyone got to their cars and there was at least three crying white girl holding her shoes tonight. There were no fights but there was one girl who thought she could fly.

She couldn't. Erik thought he found someone like him but he came to the realization when she jumped off the table and hit the floor.

Erik wiped down the bar and put all the chairs on the tables. Finally time to go home.

"Who the fuck is this kid?" He thought when he saw one man sitting there still. It was the man who asked for tea.

He walked up to him and just stared. The man continued to write and his beer was untouched all night. The ice melted and there was a puddle of sweat from the drink around it.

"Sir," he said trying to get his attention. The man didn't move away from his book, his pen was writing and he didn't stop. Erik sat on the chair across from him and looked at him.

Charles finally stopped writing and put his pen down satisfied. "Done that chapter," he smiled proud of himself. He closed the book and went to take a sip of his beer.

But then he noticed that there was no music, his beer was warm, no one was there, and the bartender was staring him down from across the small table. He looked around confused, "What time is it?"

"It's 6:02," Erik said looking at his watch. "We're closed sir."

"Yes of course," he patted his pockets for his keys but they were gone.

"There's a note here from a Raven," Erik said as picked up the napkin. "'Charles, Had to take Hank home. Took the car. Don't wait up. Raven.'"

Charles sighed, "And my phone is dead. No one is going to be up at home and I don't have my keys..."

Erik felt bad, it's not his fault. He's not even drunk. "I could give you a ride," Erik offered. There was something about this man that made him trust him. It's not like this guy could do any damage anyway, and if he did he could always hurt him ten times worse.

"It's no use," Charles started, "Raven would be at Hank's and no one would be there until at lease 12." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Erik /could/ unlock his door for him but this guy is just some dude he'll never see again and showing off would be useless. "Listen, I don't normally do this but I trust you, so do you want to just stay at my place until someone gets home?" He offered. "You can charge your phone and crash on my couch if you want."

Charles looked at him and just looked into his mind to see if he was going to try anything funny. But he wasn't, this man was just honestly being nice. "That would be incredibly nice of you."


	5. Chapter 5

Erik drove Charles to his apartment. The entire time he drove with both hands on the wheel, normally he drives with no hands because the wheel is metal but he didn't want Charles to know about him.

Charles was trying his hardest not to read Erik's mind. This could be a friend. He would want to find out things the normal way and not by searching through his head.

"I'm Charles, by the way," he said with a smile.

"I'm Erik," he said as he parked. "Alright this is home," he said and turned off the car. It was a lot of work doing everything with his hands. This was even his first time using his key in months.

"Thanks again," Charles said, "This never happens and I normally never drink."

"It's alright," Erik said as they walked in. Salam ran up to Erik and purred. "This is Salam," Erik said.

"He's adorable," Charles smiled as Salam climbed on Erik's leg. Erik picked up Salam in his hands.

"I'll grab you a blanket and pillow so you can sleep on the couch," he said.

"Thank you," Charles said as Erik went to his room. Charles took off his shoes and placed his book on the small table. Erik came out with blankets and a pillow. Charles stood up to grab them. "Thanks," he said and looked him in the eyes.

The moment lasted a little longer then they thought, but neither minded.

"I've never had a one night stand but I would let tonight be a first," Erik thought to himself. Charles heard and blushed. He wasn't going to say that he would let tonight be his first too but that would be a little much.

Charles took he blankets and blushed. "Thanks again." Charles spread out the blanket and Erik went to his room.

It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep since they were both very tired but while they were up they thought about each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Erik woke up with Salam purring on his bare chest. He picked him up and walked into the kitchen. He waved his hand so his bowl lifted off the ground.

Erik went to grab it but then he saw a man sleeping on his couch. "Holy!" Erik jumped and dropped the bowl causing a loud "clang!"

Charles jumped up out of his sleep. The noise startled him and he was confused on where he was.

"I'm sorry!" Erik began to apologize, "I forgot you were here and you just scared me," he said as he bent down to pick up the bowl.

Charles stood up and began to fold the blankets. "Sorry," he blushed. "And thank you again."

Then it was silent. They both wanted to say something but weren't sure what to say.

"Can I take you out to breakfast?" Charles asked. Erik looked at him surprised. "It's the least I could do besides say thank you five times," he started. "You really didn't have to give me a ride and you didn't have to let me sleep on your couch." Charles felt like he was just vomiting words out. He didn't know what it was about this man but he was different.

"No, yeah sure," Erik said flattered. "It's not really breakfast anymore..."

"Well you can just call me when ever you want a bite to eat," Charles smiled.

What was it about this man that makes Erik trust him so much?

"Alright sure," Erik said with a smile. He put Salam down on the floor and he began to eat. "Well, let me put a shirt on and I can drive you home."

"Actually could you drive me to my sister's boyfriend's house? Raven has my keys," he asked.

Erik didn't see anything wrong with it so he got dressed and drove him to Hank's apartment. Charles took out his pen and opened up his book he wrote down his number ripped out the page, folded it in half, and handed him the paper. "Just call me when ever you're free to eat," Charles smiled. "It doesn't have to be just breakfast. We could eat lunch or something."

"Thanks," Erik said as he took the paper he tried not to blush. "Is this a date?" He thought to himself.

Charles didn't want to know what he was thinking as he walked up to Hank's door. Normal people have to wait and see of someone likes them.

Normal people also don't sleep over strangers houses and not sleep with them.


	7. Chapter 7

"So where did you stay if you didn't go back home?" Raven asked from her room.

"I stayed at the bartender's apartment," Charles said from the other side of the door.

She gasped, "Did you sleep with her?!"

"It was a boy, his name was Erik," Charles corrected.

"You didn't answer the question," she said as she walked into the hall way. "Did you sleep with him?"

Charles chuckled, "No, I just needed a place /to/ sleep since someone took my house keys."

"I'm sorry Charles," she said honestly. "If it makes you feel any better Erik is a really nice guy and I've beer seen him with a girl."

Charles wasn't sure what made Erik seem so nice. He's hardly been with the guy for more than two hours awake but Charles was sure that Erik was special.


	8. Chapter 8

Erik looked at the folded piece of paper. He wanted to call Charles right now. There was something about Charles that made Erik want him around.

Erik picked up the paper and unfolded it. "Charles Xavier" then was his number and a $20. "Sorry I didn't tip you for the drink."

Erik chuckled as he read his note. He picked up his phone and really wanted to dial the number.

"No, you can't do that," Erik said to himself. "You can't call the day after."

Everyone knows the rules. You have to wait at least three days to call. If you call the day after the person will thing you're clingy. Wait two days and you're thinking about them too much. Three days is just right. Four or more? That's just rude and more than likely you just want to get laid.

But this wasn't going to be anything romantic. Right? Charles wasn't into guys. But Charles was the one who invited Erik out. But he was being nice. Wait he already over tipped him so this is kindness for something else.

"Fuck it!" He said as he picked up his phone. "No stop!" He said as tossed it aside.

Are the rules the same when there are two guys?

Erik couldn't stand not knowing what to do. He picked up Salam and placed him on the small table in the center on the living room.

"Okay listen I need your help," he said to the kitten. The kitten went to attack Erik's finger. "No listen Salam. Okay if I should call Charles now go to the phone," he said as he placed the phone down on one side of the table. "If I should wait the three days go to the remote," he said as he placed the remote down on the other side. "Okay go."

The kitten completely ignored him. He found a piece of paper on the table and began to play with that. Erik began to stress out.

What should he do? I mean he /did/ go to his kitten for help after all.

"You're no help," he said as he grabbed is phone. He began to dial the number but stopped.

"No," he said, "Tomorrow. I'm free tomorrow so I'll call him tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Charles held his phone in his hand. He shouldn't worry. Erik didn't call yesterday but he probably was just was working again.

He did have crap hours.

Then again there are rules. You have to wait at least three days. But wait are the rules the same? This isn't really a date. Is it?

"Are you still staring at your phone?" Raven asked as she walked around his book shop.

He didn't answer knowing he'd get mocked. Raven reached for a book on the top shelf. "You need to stop worrying. He'll call," she rolled her eyes. "Guys just have that stupid three day rule they think that does something."

Charles put his phone down and walked over to Raven. "What if he doesn't call me? What if he knows and thinks I'm weird?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "The only way he'll know is if you tell him," she started, "And if he doesn't like you, you can just make him think he like you." She joked.

Charles grabbed the book Raven was reaching for and handed it to her.

"Here comes the sun~ little Darlin~" Charles' phone rang. Charles almost ran to his phone.

"It's Erik!" He said with too much excitement. He went to open the phone.

"Wait you gotta let it ring or you'll look pathetic!" Raven said. "He'll know you we're just staring at your phone all day."

Charles counted to three slowly in his head and went to open the phone. "Just be calm," Raven said.

He cleared his throat and smoothly said, "Hello?"

Erik closed his eyes relieved. "Hey," he tried not to sound like he was smiling this much.

"I'm sorry who's this?" Charles asked and Raven gave him a thumbs up.

"It's Erik," he replied. He knew this game. Erik lived by this game. "You slept over."

"Oh hey," Charles smiled remembering.

"Yeah I uh, I'm free for lunch today," Erik said and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright groovy!" Charles began to clean up his desk. "Should I meet you there? I could pick you up!" He was excited.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure!" Erik stood up and went into his room to change. "Do you want me to text you my address?"

"Please," Charles said as he finished cleaning the messy area.

"Alright," Erik said as he took off his shirt. "I'll be here."

"Okay I'll be over in 20." Charles hung up and he couldn't hide his smile.

"Way to play it cool," Raven said sarcastically.

Charles smiled, "Okay alright I'm a teenage girl but you need to leave. I'm closing so I can get lunch with him."

"What?" Raven laughed.

"No I'm serious," Charles said as he grabbed her hand. "I'm going on a date. Leave."


	10. Chapter 10

Erik waited eagerly for Charles to get him. Erik changed his shirt several times. He didn't want the permanent numbers on his arm to show.

Not only was he gifted but he was different. Erik was afraid that Charles would hate him for that too. He would hide his arm as much as he hid his gift.

"Erik?" Charles asked as he knocked on the door. "It's Charles."

Erik grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys. He opened the door and tried not to smile so big. "Hi," Erik said as he walked outside.

"Hello," Charles smiled, "Where did you want to eat? It's on me."

Erik locked his door with his key, which was weird for him, "We could eat at that Italian place down the way."

The drive was nice but short and the slightest bit awkward. The two sat at a small table in a corner and the waiter put a candle made from an old wine bottle on their table as he did with every other couple. Erik noticed and Charles noticed that Erik noticed.

They didn't say anything because they both pretended it wasn't a date but they both wanted it to be. "So what do you do?" Erik asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"I own Secret Stories," Charles said proudly. "On Main Street."

Erik had to think, "The book store?" He thought that place was empty. "That explains why he's dressed like a librarian," he thought to himself.

Charles nodded, "I've been working on a book too but it's not coming along too well."

"What's it about?" Erik asked as the food came out.

"It's about this man who is different from everyone else," he started, "See he has this ability that pretty much controls his entire life, but he doesn't want his ability to be something that distracts him from being him. He just wants to find someone like him."

Erik began to eat, "I hope he finds someone."

"Me too," Charles sighed. The two ate in silence for a little bit longer. "What do you do?" Charles asked as he covered his mouth afraid food would be in his teeth.

"I just bartend," Erik said humbly. "I haven't been able to do much else. Can't really find anything else."

"Well everything happens for a reason I suppose," Charles said not knowing how much Erik hated that saying.

Erik bit his tongue trying not to freak out. "Everything happens for a reason? A reason?! So I suppose my mother was killed in front of me for a reason!" Erik began to rant in his mind.

Charles wasn't listening but it was so loud that he might as well have been shouting it. Erik's grip on his fork began to bend it and it snapped in half and the metal stabbed his hand and sliced his finger.

Quickly Erik dropped the broken fork and pulled back from the sudden cut. "Ah!" Blood began to drip on the floor. Charles quickly ran to his side and grabbed a napkin and held it.

"Oh god! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Charles felt responsible.

"Yeah," he said holding his hand over top of Charles'. "It's fine."

A waiter came over and gave them more napkins. He apologized for the fork and Erik said that it was his fault. The manager gave the two their meal for free hoping that they wouldn't sue.

Erik looked down to see he was practically holding Charles' hand and pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said as he placed his hand on his lap.

"It's fine," Charles smiled. He pulled the cloth away and saw that the bleeding had gone down. "This needs to be cleaned and a stitch."

"I can do that at my apartment," Erik said.


	11. Chapter 11

Charles drove Erik to his apartment and the bleeding almost stopped by the time they got there. "Sorry about tonight," Erik said as Charles unlocked his door for him.

"It's fine," Charles said as he opened he door for Erik.

Charles would just let Erik go to sleep and he'd go home. Charles thought for sure Erik hated him.

"You can come in," Erik offered. He walked him into the living room. "Tonight wasn't horrible," he started, "I got two fancy napkins for free."

Charles smiled as he sat on the couch. "Maybe next time I'll cook for you instead," Charles threw out there.

"Next time?" Erik raised an eye brow as he grabbed the cut cleaner in the kitchen.

"Well a free dinner doesn't count as paying someone back," he said. "And this time we could use plastic forks." Charles smiled as he crossed his legs and placed his two fingers on his temple. Just this once he'll use his gift on him.

"He wants to come back, to my place? And he wants to cook for me? Is that a date?" Erik thought. "Sure," he said aloud. "I'm free Tuesdaynight."

"Splendid!" Charles said as he walked over to Erik. "Do you need my help with that?"

Erik wasn't expecting Charles to be as close as he was so when he looked up their noses brushed against each other. Charles back up and blushed.

"N-no, I'm fine," he said as he looked back down.

Charles stood there as Erik stitched his hand. He didn't know what to do and Erik seemed like he knew what he was doing.

"Well I guess I should be going then," Charles said as he got up.

Erik didn't want him to go but he understood why he'd want to go. "Thank you for tonight," Erik said as he stood up to hug him.

Charles hugged him back surprised that he even hugged him. "You're welcome," he said. "Should I call you before I come over?"

Erik nodded as he let go. "That'd be great."

"Alright I'll see you," Charles smiled and closed the door behind him.

The apartment fell silent and Erik wanted to punch himself. "That'd be great? You might as well told him to leave," he sighed. "You should have asked him if he wanted coffee." He placed his head on the table.

Charles sat in his car and thought about how much more he could have said to Erik. "You sir," he said to himself as he placed his head on the wheel, "are a stupid, stupid man."


	12. Chapter 12

Quietly sitting in his book shop Charles with his head laying down on the counter.

He was still embarrassed about the night with Erik. How do you bring up his mother being shot in front of him on a first date.

"Sir?" A little boy asked.

Charles sat up and saw the boy looking at him confused. "I'm sorry, yes?"

"Are the new Duck Tale comics in?" He asked barely being able to see over the counter.

"Of course," he said as he stood up showed the boy to where the new comics were. "Here you go. Now which one were you looking for?"

The bell on the door told Charles that someone came in. "Welcome. If you need help just ask," he said over his shoulder as he walked over to a shelf were the books were put in wrong.

Charles grabbed two of the out of place books. The books were large and up high so Charles had to reach. He went to reach for the third out of place book when the person who entered walked up to him.

"Excuse me, where are the cook books?" Asked the man.

Charles turned to answer the man but when he saw it was Erik the book slipped from his hand. The book fell but Erik caught it before it hit Charles head. "You alright?"

Erik didn't realize that this was his book store. He looked at Charles and couldn't help but smile at his wardrobe. Charles dressed like a librarian, Erik thought he was making it up in his head but he really does.

"Oh yes fine," he smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to surprise you by cooking for you but then I realized I don't have any cooking skills," he admitted as he leaned against a wall of books.

Charles blushed as he put the books back in order. "That's very kind of you but I am the one cooking for you."

"Alright fine," Erik said, "But I'll cook the next time," he smirked and with that he left.

Charles bit his bottom lip and blushed. That was defiantly flirting so Charles defiantly wasn't making this all up in his head.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'll be over in 20 minutes," Charles texted Erik as he was cleaning his apartment. He was nervous, he wasn't sure what to do but he knew he needed to clean something.

Salam ran up to Erik and climbed up his pant leg and clawed his pants. "No Salam, I want to look nice for Charles."

There was a knock on the door and Charles was just as nervous as Erik. Erik turned to the living room to make sure everything was in order. He waved his hand so the remote would land on the table and then he opened the door.

"Hello," Erik said with a smile.

"Hi Erik," he smiled as Erik let him in. Charles had a bag in his hand of the food he wanted to cook. "Is your stove gas or electric?" He asked as he walked in toward the kitchen and placed everything down.

Erik followed him and took out pans for him to use. "It's electric." Charles took the pan and placed them on the stove. Erik began to take out the food of the bag to help Charles get ready.

"Ah no! I'm cooking for you, don't help," Charles said when he saw Erik helping him.

"But Charles," he smiled with a small laugh. "Is that a bottle of wine?"

"No, stop sit down before you ruin the surprise!" Charles said trying to be firm but was smiling too much for it to sound affirmative.

Erik sat down on the couch and started a movie. Charles cooked chicken with an Italian sauce and green beans.

Erik almost forgot that Charles was here and waved his hand to grab the remote but then jumped to close the distance before Charles saw. At the same time Charles walked over with his plate.

"Oh my god," Erik started, "I don't have a table. I've never noticed. I've just always eaten on the coffee table." Erik's face grew red because he was embarrassed.

"Erik it's fine," Charles said as he placed the plates on the coffee table. Charles grabbed the bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He sat down on the floor so they could eat comfortably. He poured the wine and held up his glass.

"To our...friendship," Charles said with smile. Erik smiled and clinked the glasses. They took a sip and began to eat.

"The food is delicious," Erik complimented. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Well I work in a book shop and my mother never cooked so I had to learn some how."

After dinner they still sat there. They drank more wine and didn't say anything until the movie was done.

Erik was a little drunk and really wanted to kiss Charles but wasn't sure.

"Tonight was fun," Charles said, a bit more drunk than Erik. He laid his head on the couch behind him.

Erik did the same and looked over at Charles. "We should do this more often."

Charles turned his head so now not only are they looking at each other but close enough to kiss. "I uhh..." He looked down at his lips. "I should go."

Charles stood up and grabbed his keys. "What?" Erik sat up. "No don't go."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make things weird," Charles said tripping a little.

Erik grabbed his arm, "Charles you can't drive like this."

"No I'm fine," he said trying to brush him off. "I just want to go because we're too different and I don't think you'd think the same of me in the morning."

Erik grabbed both his arms and looked at him. "Charles, we're the same. And in the morning I will think you're just as wonderful as you are now." Charles looked at him. "You and I are different. But we are the same."

Charles looked into Erik's eyes. He took a breath and just went for it. Charles grabbed Erik's collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

Erik pulled him in and melted in the kiss. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip just a bit.

Charles pulled away to make sure Erik didn't hate the fact that he just kissed him.

Erik blinked trying to think. He looked at Charles who seemed nervous but then pulled him in for another kiss.

Charles ran his hands up to Erik's hair and held it lightly. Erik pressed Charles up against the wall as he slid his tongue into Charles' mouth.

It might have been the wine but the two were already turned on, a lot. Charles began to kiss down Erik's neck and Erik pressed up against him and pulled up Charles' leg.

Erik moaned as he felt Charles' tongue lick his collar bone. Erik bit his lip as Charles left a small mark for everyone to see.

Charles began to unbutton Erik's shirt. His hands glided around Erik's mussels with his shirt still on.

Erik kissed Charles' neck and picked him up bringing him to his room. He placed Charles on his bed and Charles ripped off his shirt. Erik hovered over Charles and began to kiss him and explore Charles' torso.

His skin was so smooth and soft. It was plain and pale like a canvas ready to be painted on. How would he react when he saw Erik's numbers? Certainly he would leave. It was bad enough that he was gay, but a gay Jew? But they were the same.

Charles went to slide off Erik's shirt but he bent his arms so his forearms were still covered and the shirt was still there. Charles sat up and went to take it off but Erik pushed him down lightly and kissed his neck.

Charles pretended to run his fingers threw his hair but he wanted to know why Erik wasn't taking off his shirt.

"If he sees my numbers he'll leave me," Erik thought. Charles pulled Erik up for a kiss then went to take off his shirt again. But Erik refused.

"Take your shirt off," Charles said with a smile.

"Didn't you say you liked this shirt?" Erik tried to dodge.

"Yes," he admitted, "But I'd like it better on the floor." Charles tried again but Erik kept it on. "Erik you don't have to hide anything with me. I'm not here to judge you." He grabbed the shirt slowly. "I'm your friend Erik." He bit his lip trying to be as slow as he could.

Erik took a deep breath and let the shirt slide to the floor he felt naked showing his numbers to Charles. Erik moved to the side so he was no longer on top of him. "I guess you want to leave now."

"Why would I do that?" Charles asked as he got on his knees and kissed Erik gently.

"But now you know that I'm Jewish," Erik was confused. Why was he still here?

"And?" He asked in between kisses.

"But..." Erik couldn't think.

"It doesn't matter to me what you are. You're beautiful and that's all that matters."

Erik melted into the kiss. No one has ever told Erik he was beautiful. Most of this life he's been told that he was nothing else but filth and a waste of space.

Charles lightly pushed Erik down and he began to kiss his belly. Charles undid Erik's pants and slid them down slowly. He looked up at Erik wanting to make sure this was alright with him.

Erik nodded and Charles kissed his hard member from the outside of his boxers. Erik gasped and gripped the blankets. He slid down Erik's boxers and held Erik in his hand. He kissed the tip and Erik moaned.

Charles put his fingers to his temple as he took Erik in inch by inch. He swirled his tongue around Erik and bobbed his head. Charles went into the pleasure point in Erik's brain and just messed with it. Erik was a moaning reck. He couldn't control himself.

Charles felt how close he was and got up. He went back to his neck and Erik began to take off Charles's pants. The two were completely naked now. Erik hovered over top of Charles and just looked at the beautiful being under him.

Erik went in his side table and got out a small bottle of lube. He got some on his fingers and placed them at Charles' entrance. Erik kissed the inside of Charles' thigh and looked at him to make sure that this was alright.

Charles gave no sign of reluctance so Erik slid in one finger. Charles sharply took in a breath. Erik began to move the finger back and forth. Charles closed his eyes and gripped the blanket.

Erik slid in a second finger and Charles became vocal. Erik began scissoring his fingers to prepare Charles. He took out his fingers and stroked himself so now there was lube on himself.

Erik placed himself at Charles' entrance. He bent over and kissed him gently just incase he hurt him. Slowly he slid in, so slow it was almost cruel. "Oh fuck!" Charles moaned as he grabbed Erik's hand.

Erik began to move and just watched all the faces Charles made. Erik began to shake he couldn't control himself much longer. As he increased speed and as Charles grew louder he wasn't sure if his powers could stay inline.

The lights began to dim because the only thing that he could focus on that was big enough to notice was the developments fuse box.

"Oh Erik!" Charles moaned as he pressed his fingers to his temple telling Erik's body not to finish yet. He was enjoying this way too much. The bed was shaking and the two were practically sweating.

Erik pulled Charles up and the two began to, almost violently, make out. Erik pumped Charles and he lost it. "Oh god!" He moaned as he came. He had to let go of Erik and then the power went out as Erik came inside of him.

The two sat there panting.

Charles kissed Erik's cheek and rested his head on his neck. Erik held him and kissed his temple. "You're amazing," Erik said. He got up and grabbed a napkin to wipe off the cum on himself and Charles.

When he got back Charles was laying down already half asleep. Erik came up to him and wiped down his stomach. Charles grabbed his arm and kissed the numbers on them lightly.

"You're beautiful Erik," Charles said with a smile.

Erik laid down next to Charles and held him. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's torso, he tucked his head under Erik's chin.

"Good night Charles," Erik said softly as he intertwined their legs.

"Good night Erik," Charles replied then fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

When Charles woke up he kept his eyes closed and felt that Erik wasn't to his side. He reached his arm around to search for him. "Erik?"

He felt weight on his torso move. Charles looked down to see Erik holding him. "Erik," he said softly and ran his fingers threw his hair.

Erik took a deep breath in and squeezed Charles' torso and woke up. He sat up slowly and smiled at Charles. "Good morning."

"Morning," Charles sat up and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"Should I make breakfast?" Erik asked as he sat up and slid on sweatpants.

"The power went out last night," Charles said as he stood up to get the sweats Erik offered. "I don't think it would be on yet."

Charles never had that problem. His step father put two back up generators just incase a war started. Erik walking into the kitchen and turned everything back on in the development with a wave of his arm. "It's all on," Erik said as he began to get out his pan to cook eggs and bacon.

Charles walked in wearing very large sweats and Erik's shirt from last night. "Well that was rather convenient," Charles said as he sat down in the living room. There was a minuet or two of silence and Charles could see something was wrong with Erik.

Charles slid his fingers on his temple and read "I hope last night wasn't a one night stand. I actually really like Charles," Erik turned and smiled at him from the kitchen. "How do you want your eggs?" He asked as if nothing was wrong.

Charles got up and walked to Erik. He grabbed his hand and kissed him right on the lips. "Last night was amazing," Charles said having to reach up to even be near his lips. "I'll have to come over more often if our dates will be like this."

Erik smiled, "When should I expect you again?"

"Very soon I'd hope."

Erik served breakfast and the two ate on the couch watching the news. Charles drank his tea as his phone rang from Erik's room. Charles put the food down and went to grab his phone. "Hey Raven!" He said once he answered with a smile.

"Hey Charles," she said, "how was your night?"

"It was actually really good," he said biting his lip.

"That's nice. I'm glad you had a good time but the book shop was supposed to open an hour ago."

"What? No it's only," Charles looked at the clock, "Oh dear god I'm on my way!" Charles ripped off the sweats he had on put his pants back on. "Erik!" Charles said as he panicked to get ready. " I have to leave now!" Charles put his shoes on and searched for his keys.

"So soon?" Erik's smile seemed to fade away. "I thought we could've spent the day together."

"I'm sorry I would have loved to stay the day but I was supposed to open up shop an hour ago," Charles said as he was walking to the door.

Erik grabbed his arm and pulled Charles in for one last kiss. Charles didn't want to leave, especially now. Slowly Erik pulled away, "I'll see you later?"

"Of course," Charles said, and with that he walked out the door and quickly drove to his bookshop.

He frantically ran in to see Raven standing behind the counter ringing someone up. "Have a good day," she smiled. Raven took one look at Charles, the frantic mess he was and said "Who does that turtle neck belong to?"

Charles looked at the shirt he had on and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to the back to freshen up, "It's Erik's."

"So you had a good time?" She smirked.

"To say the least," he smiled as he pulled out a toothbrush from under the sink and began to brush his teeth.

"You're joking?!" She smiled as she rushed toward him. "You guys didn't... Like do it, did you?"

Charles rinsed his mouth in the sink and washed his hands. "We might have."

The two gossiped as Charles turned red and eventually she had to leave to go to her job. Charles saw the crowd die down and he closed the blinds and began to clean up. The chairs always end up being out of place and the magazine are a mess everyday.

The bell on the door rang and Charles didn't turn because he was too concern with putting the magazines in their proper order.

"Hi I'm looking for that attractive young manager I spoke with last week," Erik said as he walked up to Charles.

Charles turned when he noticed the voice and smiles when he saw Erik. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't stop by to surprise you?" He asked as he grabbed Charles' hand gently and looked at him.

"No, I love surprises from my boyfriend," Charles said and knew that shark smile would appear on Erik's handsome face.

"I missed you too much." Erik kissed Charles lightly.

"We saw each other this morning."

"But it seems like ages," Erik began to kiss Charles' neck. Charles completely melted and his eyes fluttered.

Erik lightly bit the same bruise he left yesterday and his hands drifted down to Charles' belt to take it off.

"Ring ring! Ring ring!" The phone sang before the belt was even touched. Charles quickly had to pull himself together. Erik let him go and Charles walked over to the front desk and reached over to grab the phone. "Secret Stories, how can I help you?"

"Hi I was just wondering if you have college books?" Asked the man. Charles began to look up all the books he had that the local college needed and Erik went up behind him and kissed his neck.

"Let's play a game," Erik whispered as he began to undo Charles' belt.

"Could you hold on for a moment?" Charles said and then put the phone down. "Erik I'm on the phone."

"Just talk to the man, you won't even know I'm here," he said as he kissed down his neck.

Charles bit his lip, he didn't want to tell him no but since the blinds were closed and no one was here Erik continued down his neck.

"Hello, which book were you looking for?" Charles said as he pulled the computer to face him.

Erik's hands began to pull on Charles' belt and pushed them down his large hands began to wonder.

"Yes we carry the ugh-" Charles moaned as Erik grabbed his dick. He cleared his throat and played it off as if something was tickling the back of his throat. "We carry that book yes."

Erik slowly began to move his hand along the length of Charles' penis and began to nibble his ear lobe.

"Ohmigod," Charles breathed out a moan, "Ohmigod what are you studying? I've just ah- I didn't see these books when I was in school." Charles put his head back and tried to catch his breath.

Erik began to chuckle as he saw Charles slowly lose his mind in lust. Erik held his thumb over the tip and slowly pumped Charles.

"God!" Charles moaned, "I didn't notice the time. I'm so sorry but I have to close shop. Just come by tomorrow and I'll hand wrap your books for you." Charles hung up the phone and turned around and completely attacked Erik's face with kisses.

Erik picked up Charles and placed him on the desk. Erik's shirt soon fell to the ground and Charles' pants slid down to his ankles. Erik pumped Charles and the room was filled with moans of ecstasy.

Charles tried to unbutton Erik's pants but his hands were shaking from excitement. "Let me help," Erik said while he kissed Charles on the cheek. Erik slid his pants off then began to undo Charles' shirt.

"You're taking too long," Charles said as he just ripped the shirt open causing buttons to fly. Erik smiled then began to kiss Charles and stuck his fingers in Charles' mouth then began to slowly prep Charles.

There was a hick of breathing from Charles from the slight pain but powered threw knowing that soon it'd be gone. Erik positioned himself at Charles' entrance and thrust in. "God!" Charles practically screamed.

Slowly Erik pulled back and waited until Charles was ready to continue. The rhythm quickly escalated and soon Erik was just slamming into Charles knocking down almost everything on Charles' nice and organized desk.

Erik bit his lip when he felt how close he was. Charles placed his fingers on his temple making sure that Erik didn't cum until Charles was ready. Erik began to pump Charles and Charles began to moan. His hands began to shake and he almost screamed when he came all over his stomach. Charles' hand fell and Erik came inside of Charles.

Erik slowly stopped stroking Charles and pulled out. Charles could only just lay there and pant, out of breath. "You okay?" Erik asked as Charles ran his through his hair.

"That was just brilliant," Charles said.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you and him officially a thing now?" Raven said as she began to get an outfit ready since she was going out.

"I think so," Charles said as he took a sip of his tea. "We have plans again for dinner, he's driving us some where. I called him my boyfriend and he smiled."

Raven looked in the mirror. "So he knows then," she stepped into her very short blue dress.

"Knows what?" He asked.

"You guys have sex all the time and he doesn't know?"

"Knows what?"he repeated.

Raven's skin transformed into Erik's tall and buff figure, "Aren't you the one who is always saying be proud of your powers?" Her voice sounded just like him.

"I can't just tell him," Charles explain, "He'll think I'm weird and he'll leave!"

"You can't just lie about it," she said still as him looking in the mirror and fixing the hair on her head.

"It's not something we talk about Raven," Charles looked away.

"Well you need to."

"Oh sure I'll just make him a cuppa and sit him down and say oh by the way I have super mutant powers, anyway do you want some sugar?"

"It's better than nothing," she said.

"Can you please change back to you?" Charles said looking at her. "You're making me uncomfortable."

She rolled her eyes and her skin turned back to herself back in the dress she was wearing.

Charles told Erik that he was going to take him to his house so that they could have a special dinner because it was going to be their third date and even though they already had sex it was going to be special. Raven was right, Charles needed to tell Erik that he was a mutant. Charles wasn't going to read his mind, he was just going to let him talk because Erik should tell him how he really feels .

Erik, on the other hand, was getting dressed and was a bit nervous because Charles told him that tonight was going to be special. Well Charles said that they needed t have a special conversation, so Erik made Charles a key to his place. Erik was so nervous, he was pretty sure that moving in wasn't what Charles was going to talk about, but still. Erik has always been convinced that everyone knew his secret about his mutant abilities and was prepared to just live by himself with his cat for the rest of his life but there was something about Charles.

When Charles picked up Erik, the two were almost silent. They both knew how nervous the other one was. "Hi hon," Erik said as he kissed Charles.

The two drove in almost silence until the radio began to speak, "Coming up, a live dialog with a real mutant. The shocking stories she has about being harassed-" Charles quickly changed the radio to a station with music instead.

Erik looked at Charles to see why he changed the channel, "Those talk shows always get too political for my taste," he brushed it off. And then the car was filled with silence.

This time the silence was heavy and suffocating. "So..." Erik started, trying to think of a way to see if this was in fact what the night was going to be about. "What's different about tonight that makes it special?"

"I umm..." Charles held the wheel tighter to make sure he doesn't _'accidentally'_ touch his temples to read his mind. "I wanted to ask you... a kind of serious question" He said as he turned into his drive way that still was a bit away from his house. "Now it might change... everything about us, but I just have to put it out there."

"You're not proposing right?" Erik asked, he got a copy of a key, not a ring.

"Oh gosh no!" Charles jumped, "Its not that. Not- oh wow, yeah I can see how you would see that."

He pulled up to his mansion and turned the car off so that he could finally look at Erik.

"Is it the castle? Is that he special part?" Erik asked amazed at the place Charles calls home.

"No," he said as if it was nothing, "Its not that either. Its umm... I wanted to ask you..." Fuck just say it. "I wanted to see if it would be okay if I... uhh, if I were to... be uh mu-"

Erik reached into his pocket, excited that he was a step ahead of Charles. "Yes!" He smiled like a shark, "I already made a key for you." Erik held out the key in his palm.

Charles smiled, his face blushing. "Okay, I guess I have to tell you two things then," his face grew red. "So number one, this castle is my house."

Erik closed his palm, covering the key.

"And number two," he looked into Erik's eyes and said, in his mind, but so Erik could hear it too, "I'm a mutant."

Erik froze and then smiled. His eyes teared up as he lifted up the key with his powers and then placed it in Charles hand. "Me too."


End file.
